Albus Potter : the Secrets of the Forbidden Forest
by authorincognito
Summary: When Albus is on his way to hogwarts, he expects a normal year of classes, friends, and quidditch. What he doesn't know is that there is a dark secret amongst the Hogwarts grounds. A secret that should have never been discovered... book one.
1. The Journey Begins

Albus pulled his head out of the window as soon as his family was out of sight. He couldn't believe it. He was finally going - after years and years of intense waiting - to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy! He had been dreaming of this moment his entire life. He would finally be able to learn about magic. He wouldn't have to llisten to James tell ther mother all about how much they were learning about magic and how some people - which generally meant Albus - had no idea about controlling magic. Well, Albus thought to himself, you're going to have to watch out, bro, because I'll finally be able to learn magic.

Suddenly, Albus was snapped out of his reverie by his, cousin, Rose. "Albus! What are you doing just standing there? Come on, we have to go find a compartment!" And with that Rose grabbed his hand with surprising strength for an eleven-year-old girl, and dragged him and his luggage out into the hallway. They walked - well, Rose walked, as she was still dragging Albus- past compartments that were all full until they came to an empty let go of his arm and opened the compartment door. Albus winced as he rubbed his arm- Rose had a pretty tight grip.

Albus walked into the compartment as Rose was getting out her Hgwarts, a History book. Albus rolled his eyes. She must have had that whole book memorized by now! And yet she still read it! Albus had asked one time why she kept reading it. Her reply: because it interests me. Albus had laughed at that one. How could history ever be interesting? Well, sure the stuff about his dad was interesting because, well... because he was his dad. His dad who had saved the world from the evil forces of the dark Lord Voldemort. But, regular history? Nope. Not interesting.

Albus set his luggage up in the luggage rack and sat down next to the window. He looked over at Rose, wanting to say something to her, but her face already had that dazed look that she always had when reading a book. Albus mentally sighed. Once she had that dazed look on her face when reading a book, almost nothing could bring her out of it.

Albus stared out the window again for a minute or two more before he heard a knock on the compartment door. Albus frowned. Who knocked on compartment doors? He looked towards the way of the door where a girl with waist-length, curly aubern hair, fair skin, glasses, freckles dotting her nose and cheeks, and eyes the color of the moon was standing there very stiff formally. Albus looked over at Rose, who was unsurpriseingly still lost in her book, and got up to let the girl in.

The girl nodded graciously at him and went to go sit beside of Rose, who finally reallized what was going on in the outside world,and said, Hello, I'm Rose Weasley, and this is my cousin, Albus Potter. What's your name?"

The girl sat stiff and firm with her suitcase in her lap. She pushed her glasses up on her face and said, " My name is Circe Apolla O'Conner.I am from northern Ireland where I have recently discovered that i was a witch. My mother is deceased and I live with my father, who is a very wealthy man." After the girl spoke, all was quite until Albus laughed, " Geez, we just asked for your name ; we didn't ask for your whole life story!"

Circe smiled and waited for him to stop laughing before speaking again. " I am truly sorry, Albus. It is just that my father always told me to address others formally, even strangers. Well, at least, decent looking strangers, anyways." She looked over her glasses at him, which had slipped down her nose again.

Albus looked at the girl thoughtfully. She appeared to be nice, but to formal somehow. Well, we'll just have to fix that, he thought to himself.

Suddenly, the compartment door was opened by a scrawny boy with dark skin and curly brown hair. The boy scrambled into his seat as fast as he could. Albus looked at the compartment door. He didn't see anything weird. He looked at the boy and said. "Hi, I'm Albus Potter, and this is Circe O'Conner, and my cousin, Rose Weasley. What is your name?"

The boy had to take several breaths before answering. "Devon Pikes." The boy gasped for breath at the end of this simple sentence.

Albus cocked his head at him and asked, " Why are you breathing so hard for?"

The boy clutched his chest as he answered, " Trying... to get... away... from... brother."

Albus nodded his head. " Ah, I understand. I have anolder brother myself, you know." Albus turned back to look out the window, and they all sat in silence until the compartment door was opened yet again by the trolley lady. " Anything from the trolly, dears?"

Albus reached into his pocket and brought out several coins,Rose did the same as well, and together they both bought four chocolate frogs,six cauldron cakes, three pumpkin pastries, and five licourice wands. Albus gratefully bit into a cauldron cake as Rise set the food beside of him.

As he was getting ready to bite into a liquorice wand, however, he got an eerie feeling that he was being watched. He looked up and discovered that Circe was looking at him, or rather, the liquorice wand, intently. " What, may I ask, is that." She said, pointing at the treat.

Albus, of course, being the person that he was, stupidily asked, " Haven't you ever had one before?" Which also earned him a quick kick in the shins by Rose. Albus brought his leg up and clutched it as Rose hissed at him, " She just found out that she was a witch, Albus, of course she has never had one of those before!"

Circe waved her hand aside and said, " Oh, that is alright, Rose."

Albus, however, felt bad about asking that question, and so therefore reached over and put the liquorice wand in her opened hand. " For you," he said, "so you can finally try it."

Circe bit into the treat seemingly happily. She devoured it within seconds. When she was done she reached out her hand. " May I have another?" Albus smiled and gave her one.

After that, the four children talked, and Albus learned some new things about their recently discovered new friends. He learned that Devon was a middle child out of a family of three, that he lived in London, and that both of his parents worked in the department of mysteries. He also learned from Circe that her mother had died when she was very young, that she was an only child, had went to an expensive private school for most of her life, and that she lived in extravagant manor with her father and her father's employees.

Albus hadn't realized how late it was until he looked out the window. The sky outside was an inky blue. He looked down at his watch. There was only five minutes before they reached the Hogsmeade train station. " We'd better change." He said, and luckily Rose caught his drift and dragged Circe out of the compartment while Albus and Devon changed.

After they had changed,Albus opened the compartment door and let Circe in while him and Devon stepped out- Rose had already put her school robes on at home. A moment later Circe stepped out just as the train started to slow down. Other kids began filing out into he halls as the train began to go even slower. After another train stopped completely and the train doors opened. Albus, Circe, Devon, and Rose, all stepped out as fast as they could, as excited as they were. Albus and Rose immediately began looking for Hagrid, and Albus finally saw him through the sea of students as he bellowed, " Firs' years, o're here!" Rose grabbed Circe's hand whilst Albus grabbed Devon's, and together they both dragged them other to Hagrid

" Hi, Hagrid!" Albus beamed up at him as he let go of Devon.

Hagrid smiled down at him. " 'Ello there, Albus. Finally made it to 'Ogwarts, I see."

Albus smiled and nodded. "Yeah, finally."

Not long after that, all the first years were gathered around them and Hagrid began leading them towards the boats. Albus, Circe, Rose, and Devon all got into a boat to themselves. Hagrid, who was in a boat all to himself,motioned for the boats to start moving. The boats started to move, and Albus could feel the excitement growing in his chest as they got ever so closer to Hogwarts.

Authors notes- just one author note, really. Whenever you go to review, please give your honest opinion. But no flames, please!


	2. Almost There

Albus stared at the magnificent castle before him. He couldn't believe it. He was literally steps away from achieving his dream of going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. Albus remembered that when he was little he didn't like to be told wizard fairy tales. Oh, no, he had to be told about his mum's and dad's adventures at Hogwarts. Of course, his dad's adventures were always a tad bit more exciting, but that one about his mother and the diary was just plain scary!

Sadly, his view of castle was cut short by their going into a cavern-type thing under a cliff. They traveled along a river until they stopped at a bank of rocks and pebbles. Albus and the rest of the first years scrambled out of the boats and onto the bank. Hagrid, meanwhile, checked the boats to make sure that they hadn't brought anything and left it behind.

The first years waited quietly on the bank as Hagrid finished his search. When he was straightened up and said, " Alrighty then. Eveythin' seems to be in order." With that said, he then motioned for the first years to follow them down a long,dark, slightly narrow tunnel.

The tunnel came out beside of the castle, so now Albus could appreciate its beauty entirely. The towers, the turrets, the windows, even the steps leading up to the main doors of the castle seemed absoleutely perfect. Albus couldn't believe that at one point of time, the castle had nearly been completely destroyed.

Hagrid led them to the main doors of the castle. Raising a rather large hand, he knocked on the door a number of three times. Footsteps could be heard approaching the door before it was swung open by a blonde haired man in midnight blue robes. The man smiled and said, " Hello, there, Hagrid. I see you got the first years here safely."

" Yep, I sure did, Professer Longbottom. I'll let you take 'em from here." Hagrid said.

Professer Longbottom pulled the door open wider as to let the first years win. He led them through the large entrance hall and into a small room near the back. The first years crowded into the room, standing extremely close together. Professer Longbottom let the last few first years file in before shutting the door and turning around to face them.

"Hello, welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardy. I am sure you will have a splendid time here, but first allow me to tell you somethings. There are four houses, each with their own unique houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. You will soon be sorted into one of these houses. Now, while you are here, your house will be like your family. You will sleep, eat, and have classes with the rest of your house.

During the school year, your accomplishments will help your house earn points, whilst any rule breaking will cause you to lose them. At the end of the year,the house points are tallied up, and the winner of the house cup is determined. The sorting ceremony will begin very soon, so I suggest you tidy yourselves up while I go and make sure that everything's ready for you all." With that, Professer Longbottom turned around, opened the door, walked out into the entrance hall, and shut the door behind him.

The first years stood there awkwardly. There were some talking together, but most of them stared at their shoelaces. Albus being one of them.

Now that he was here, he was more worried than ever that he would be sorted into the Slytherin house. Albus fretted over this for about a minute more before taking three slow, deep, breaths. Stay calm, he told himself, Stay calm. Remember what dad said. Stay calm. Staying calm ,however, was proving to be difficult, as he felt extremely sick all of a sudden. Rose wasn't helping in the least bit.

" Oh, my gosh! Oh, my gosh! Oh, my gosh! I can't believe that we're finally here! I wander what house will be in? Personally, I want to be in Gryffindor like mum and dad, but Raveclaw would be okay with me." Rose said, somehow managing to bounce up and down on the balls of her feet.

Albus looked at his cousin and ignored the urge to laugh. With her bushy red hair, freckles, and vibrant blue eyes, Rose looked like fire itself incarneted.

The first years waited there for perhaps five more minutes, and then the door opened and Professer Longbottom was back. "They are ready for you." He said as he turned around and began walking toward the doors of the Great Hall. The first years followed in single file. Albus could feel the anticipation building in his chest. He was just a few short steps from being sorted into his own house!

Albus held his breath as Professer Longbottem reached for the handles of the doors that led into the Great Hall. After a long, agonizing, wait, the doors slid open and Professer Longbottom and the first years walked into the hall.

Author's notes- when you review, please give your honest opinion, but no flames, please!


	3. Going Separate Ways

Albus suddenly went very self-conscious; it seemed as though everyone was staring at him directly. Now that he was in the great hall, seconds away from being sorted, the prospect of him being sorted in Slytherin House seemed more and more real as the seconds passed. It was strange that how for the past week time had gone slowly, because he couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts, and now he was dreading his sorting, and it seemed to go by extremely fast.

Albus was so worried that he didn't see which house most people went to, though he did see that Rose went to Ravenclaw, Devon to Hufflepuff, and Circe to Slytherin. One after another, the first years nervously sat down upon the stool and placed the soring hat upon their heads, waiting to see - or hear, rather- which house they belonged to.

Minutes passed, and suddenly Albus was in the front of the line. He took a deep breath before stepping up to the stool. Remember what dad said, he repeated over and over in his mind, remember what dad said, remember what dad said. He sat on the stool and felt someone place the hat over his head- he didn't know who, he had been to worried that he was going to be placed in Slytherin.

" Hmm," said a small voice in his ear, "I should have known you would have arrived soon, but where to put you? You are very bright- but certaintly not Ravenclaw. Your not much of a Hufflepuff material, either. But you do possess the qualities of both Gryffindor and Slytherin, like your father before you. Which one will it be?"

Please don't put me in Slytherin. Please don't put me in Slytherin. Albus thought as he clutched to the stool tightly.

" Not Slytherin?" mused the sorting hat. " Oh, well, then it'd better be... GRYFFINDOR!" The sorting hat shouted this last word, and Albus found himself scrambling off the stool and heading towards the Gryffindor table, where there was some applause. Mostly from his cousins and James.

Albus went over and sat beside James, who clapped him on the back and said, " Good job, bro," Before turning back to watch the rest of the sorting. Once the last first year had scrambled off the stool and went to their appointed house, the stool and sorting hat were led away. Then the headmaster of the school, Proffesser Coolsley, stood up to welcome the students to a new year hogwarts.

" Welcome to a new year at hogwarts," He bellowed, " As usual, the forest on the outskirts of the grounds is the forbidden, and Mr. Filch has told me to tell you all that if anymore dungbombs go off in the halls he will personally try to get that said person expelled. And yes, that rule does apply to you to, Mr. Potter." Proffesser Coolsley, looking directly at James, who looked as if he wasn't listening to a word he was saying.

" With that said, let's have our beginning of the school year feast!" Proffesser Coolsley said. Almost at once the plate before Albus filled with wondorous food, and he immediately began to shove it down. Once he began to slow down, though, he looked toward the staff table. He recognized Neville immediately, but he didn't know any of his other teachers.

Albus poked James, who was in the middle of a joke with his best friend, Rodney, in the ribs to ask him who his teachers were.

James looked at him, annoyed. " Well, you have Proffesser Sinestra," He pointed to a stern looking woman with dark brown hair with streaks of gray in it. " For Defense Against the Dark Arts. Proffesser Higgins for Potions." He moved his finger over to point at a tall, almost gangly looking man with long blonde hair that looked as if he were a bit young to teach. " Proffesser Jordan for Charms." His finger moved to point towards a kind looking woman with dark skin and curly dark brown hair. Unlike the other teachers that he had seen, she appeared to have a mischevious glint in her dark eyes. Which wasn't surprising, as she was married to his uncle George's best friend Lee Jordan.

" Proffesser Alchney for Transfiguration." He moved his finger towards a short, chubby man with balding light brown hair. " Proffesser Cummels for Astronomy." He pointed towards a short, stout looking woman that looked of asian ancestry. " And of course you have Proffesser Longbottem for Herbology, and Proffesser Binns for History of Magic." James skipped over Proffesser Longbottem and went straight over towards the ghostly proffesser.

Albus didn't know how much time had passes until it was time to go to bed. All the students rose from their seats to go to their house commen room. A prefect led them to the seventh floor, where he then led them to the portrait of the fat lady that his mother had told him about. After telling the first years that the password was Piras, he showed them their house dormitries.

Albus lay upon his bed, thinking. Thinking that he was so glad that he was in Gryffindor. Now he felt as though all that worrying before hand was pointless. He briefly wondered how Rose would like Ravenclaw, although he wasn't all that surprised that she had ended up in that house. He knew that Rose had always expected that she would be in Gryffindor House like her parents before her, so he wouldn't have been surprised if it had come as a bit of a shock towards her. He couldn't wait to write to his parents and tell them he had been sorted into Gryffindor, especially his dad, whose advice had appeared to work. And with that last thought, Albus turned over on his bed and fell asleep, excited to wake up again in the morning and begin his first classes.

Author's notes- when you review, please give your honest opinion, but no flames please.


	4. Author's Note

I am truly sorry for telling you this but... as of right now, this story is on hiatus. I truly feel guilty about doing this but... I don't know. I guess i just lost interest in writing it. Again... sorry.


End file.
